Moonlight Dreams & Disco Lemonade
by VinoAmore
Summary: Written for the Fairest Of The Rare's - Sing Me A Rare Fest. Song Prompt: Sex & Candy by Marcy Playground Augustus Rookwood/Hermione Granger


This was written for Fairest Of The Rare - Sing Me A Rare Fest

My song prompt: Sex & Candy By Marcy Playground

Pairing: I chose Hermione Granger and I was assigned Augustus Rookwood

I want to thank the ever so lovely Frumpologist for your help in editing this for me. I also want to thank my amazing friend Chantel9 for your incredible insight. Thank you so much.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Augustus Rookwood stepped out of the seedy Knockturn Alley establishment and into the crisp autumn air. He placed his coffee cup on the cement sill of the only window in the rundown bar and retrieved a cigarette from inside his leather jacket pocket. He lit the cigarette with the end of his wand, inhaled deeply, and recline his head with closed eyes. Rain fell softly against his face as the smell of leather and tobacco permeated the air around him.

A loud crack of apparition caused him to open his eyes just in time to see a wizard laughing as he wrapped his arm around the waist of an all too willing witch. The moon cast shadows off the cracked and worn cobblestone street as the couple drunkenly made their way to a well known brothel, a place he was ashamed to say he knew well. Loneliness can drive a wizard to places he never thought he would ever be.

A good pureblood like himself should already have a wife and even a mistress by now, but after the war a former Death Eater wasn't what witches had in mind when seeking out a suitable wizard. Running a hand through his dark hair that displayed a sprinkling of silver around his ears, he sighed as his mind traveled to the same place it always did; if only he had made more thoughtful decisions his life would be different, it wouldn't be what it is today. The what-ifs consumed his thoughts and the regrets chipped away at his heart.

He scratched his salt and pepper five o'clock shadow in contemplation. Taking a sip of his coffee between puffs off his cigarette Augustus winced at the bitter taste. As much as he drank it he would never get used to black coffee, but it's how he would always drink it, strong with a bite. It helped keep him awake to spare him the nightmares that haunted his sleep. But it did nothing to help his mind from going in circles around the memories he re-lived over and over again.

The moment he decided to betray the ministry, betray his position as a newly recruited unspeakable to follow a charismatic and persuasive Lord Voldemort, is one he would never forget. Augustus had always been more of a recluse than most, so the vow he took to become an unspeakable, which essentially alienated him from most of society, was one he would never regret. He didn't regret the decision to follow the Dark Lord during the first war. The regret began taking root with his return and the beginning of the second war. He was no longer the charismatic leader Augustus or any of the Death Eaters once knew and followed. With his return, The Dark Lord was a fickle, unhinged maniac clinging to what little humanity he had left. It's what led Augustus and a few others to seek out the Order in the first place.

Faint voices and laughter caught his attention from the opposite side of the street. He watched as two females made their way across the street in his direction. It was too dark to get a good look, but the wind carried the scent of one or both of them. A sweet scent, a mix of black cherry and vanilla, whatever witch it was, smelled like candy. The soft incandescent glow of the moonlight glistened against the sequins on their dresses and created an effect that reminded him of a disco ball. He could appreciate a beautiful figure when he saw one, and Augustus found two as he moved his eyes over each silhouette. His eyes followed the witches as they opened the door to the same bar and walked in, the sound of voices from inside grew louder as the door swung open for the witches to enter and then silent again when it closed. He brought the last of his cigarette to his lips and inhaled one last time savoring the flavor of the tobacco as it filed his lungs and calmed his nerves.

Augustus moved his eyes to focus on the moonlight as he finished the last bit of his coffee. He pulled out his wand and vanished the cup and cigarette then pushed himself away from the wall and walked back to his favorite bar stool. The same bar stool he always chose. It had the perfect vantage point, he could watch everyone in the bar, watch the door to see who was coming and going, his back was to a wall and that particular spot kept him somewhat hidden from a lot of the other patrons. He was always on alert after the war and always looking to keep himself undetectable, as he was trained to do and spent years doing working as an unspeakable.

Such behavior never went away no matter how rehabilitated he was, scoffing to himself at such a notion. To keep himself out of ever going back to the hell that was Azkaban he had chosen to help the Order during the second war by sending warnings about raids and places they would be. He never showed his face and never gave himself away until the time came to reveal who had helped save the lives of many. Using his unspeakable training he devised a personalized mark embedded with _his_ magical signature, each piece of parchment he had used to warn the Order carried this signature mark. A mark that was charmed to be created for use by his wand only, so even if someone attempted to copy the script it would never turn out exact. He created a similar signature for Antonin Dolohov and Atticus Jugson who also assisted the Order in their own way. By using this charmed signature it ensured no other witch or wizard was able to claim what they had done and acted as proof of their involvement to save lives and assist the Order in defeating the Dark Lord. The letters left them anonymous so if their side won they wouldn't be caught as traitors, and ensuring relative safety if their side lost, only a charm from their wand revealing their magical match to each signature identified who they were.

It had proven to be effective for all of them. After their trials they were offered a chance to participate in a rehabilitation program to help them assimilate back into wizarding society as productive law abiding citizens. He couldn't have cared less either way, as long as he was never thrown into Azkaban again.

Upon entering the bar, Augustus stopped when he noticed his seat was occupied. His eyes traveled from the high heeled shoes slowly up the crossed, toned legs and over the glistening dress to the face of none other than Hermione Granger.

Everyone knew who she was without introductions. She was seated with Pansy Parkinson, no surprise there. It was all over the gossip papers how the infamous war heroine was almost always seen with Slytherins after the war. A lot of the laws she had a hand in implementing left a poor taste in the mouth of many who fought against the Dark Lord. For all the talk from the Order about not believing in prejudice ideals, they certainly had a lot of them. A lot of which Hermione Granger called them out on. Giving a second chance at a real life to reformed Death Eaters didn't sit well with her Gryffindor cohorts, and in turn she found herself more and more in the company of the very people she fought against in the war.

Funny how life works.

His eyes caught hers as Ezra, the bartender, engaged his niece Pansy in a conversation and handed them both a glittering pink drink in a clear sparkling cauldron. Sighing in annoyance, Augustus made his way to the end of the bar and took a seat that was not his original stool. Sitting down, he made eye contact with the witch occupying his seat once more before turning his attention to Ezra. Nodding his head to confirm he wanted another drink, the bartender poured a glass of Wizards Bourbon neat and set it in front of him. Biting his lower lip and drumming his thumb on the bar in annoyance, he felt eyes boring into him and looked up to see the bartender with both palms on the counter giving him a warning look.

Taking his glass and holding it to his lips, Augustus took a sip not breaking eye contact with the wizard he held responsible for allowing his seat to be taken. "What's the look for, Ezra?"

"Let it go, Augustus, the girls will be gone shortly and you'll have your seat back. Don't go pissing off Hermione Granger over a bloody bar stool."

"I'm not going to cause trouble, I just don't like to move once I'm comfortable." Glancing over Ezra's shoulder, he made eye contact once more with Hermione.

Acutely aware of his attentions, she leveled a glare in his direction. "I beg your pardon, is there a reason you keep staring at me?"

"You're in my seat."

"Excuse me?"

"You took my seat."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware they had reserved seating." Twisting her upper body to face her friend. "Pansy, did your uncle auction off portions of his bar to specific patrons not to be occupied by any others?"

"I left my glass. You didn't see the glass? Usually that's evidence someone is occupying the space."

Looking around, Hermione caught sight of a glass next to her. Raising her eyebrows and pointing, she continued, "This one? You mean this _empty_ glass? This is supposed to be an indication to an unsuspecting patron that you've _claimed_ this seat?" Turning to Ezra, Hermione pointed to the stack of empty shot glasses behind him. "Excuse me, would you be so kind as to hand me that stack of glasses?"

With a skeptical look, Ezra obliged the request. Standing, Hermione made her way around each unoccupied seat in the small bar and left an empty glass at each spot. Turning to Augustus, she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow.

"According to your argument I've just reserve every available seat in the entire establishment for myself." Sauntering over to where he was sitting, she dangled one last glass in the air then placed it firmly on the bar in front of him looking him in the eye, "You're in my seat."

Augustus couldn't suppress the laugh that bubbled up, as he maintained eye contact with Hermione and motioned for Ezra. "Ms Granger's next drink is on me."

"What will the lovely lady be having?"

Keeping her eyes locked on Augustus, giving him an almost devious stare she responded. "I'll have another Disco Lemonade, please."

"Coming right up."

"What brings the infamous Hermione Granger to a run down little bar like this?" He brought the glass of bourbon to his lips and took a sip.

"She's here with me." A female voice piped in. Moving his eyes from the warm hazel he was staring into to the icy blue of Pansy Parkinson, Augustus gave a crooked smile.

"Hello, Pansy. It's been a while."

"Nice to see you too, _Gus."_

Hissing through his teeth, "You know I despise nicknames, witch. My name is Augustus and I prefer to be addressed as such."

"Yes, I know but Hermione didn't and now she does." With a wink in their direction Pansy went back to her own drink.

"So you're Augustus Rookwood. I handled a few of your warnings during the war but I never had the pleasure. You are responsible for saving the lives of two people very dear to me. Fred and George Weasley would've met a very similar fate as their uncles had it not been for one of your warnings. Thank you."

The sincerity in her eyes and emotion in her voice left him speechless for a fleeting moment. Not once had anyone ever thanked him for his efforts in the war. Nodding curtly in response, he said, "You're welcome. I'm glad they were spared, I enjoy that ridiculous shop of theirs."

It was Hermione's turn to laugh. Augustus couldn't help but be amused at the delightful sound.

Smiling at him, she ran her finger around the rim of her drink. "I'm curious, was the magic on those pieces of parchment your creation or another's? I've been working for two years to attempt it myself but for the life of me, I can't seem to figure it out."

Inching a little closer, his senses were invaded with the aroma of black cherry and vanilla. He was delighted to see she leaned in a little as well. "It was my invention. If you'd like I'd love to show you how it's done. Be warned, it's quite complicated and may take a while to figure out."

"I'm an attentive pupil. It may take me a few tries but I'm confident I'll get it."

Augustus noted the excitement he saw dance in her eyes at the mention of a new challenge. He leaned closer and moved his lips to her ear. "How have we never met before?"

Hermione gazed up at him through dark lashes. "I don't suppose our paths ever had a reason to cross outside of the war. I'm not sure I would've wanted to meet you then." Looking away to bring her drink to her lips, she smirked. "Besides, it's not as though we were in the same year."

She flashed a smile at him before she took a drink. Augustus watched as she held his gaze then turned her attention to place her drink on the bar once more. Her crossed leg lightly caressed his as she situated herself in the seat she took next to him. Wondering to himself what unknown powers he possessed to captivate the attentions of such a lovely witch, he did not dare to ask for fear it would scare her off. Perhaps this is all just a dream? The only argument to that logic was he only ever had nightmares; this was most definitely not a nightmare.

"What are your other plans for the remainder of the evening?"

The corner of her lips curled up into a half smile and she opened her mouth to respond before she was interrupted.

Pansy leaned over Hermione's shoulder and answered for her. "She doesn't have any plans after this, however I am going to meet Balise and Theo and I should be out all night. Leaving Hermione free and with the flat all to herself and whomever she may invite to join her."

Crossing her arms in annoyance at her friends intrusion on their conversation, Hermione huffed. "Really? Could you be a little less obvious?"

Taking a step to stand beside Augustus, Pansy pointed to the sprinkling of silver in his hair. "Look at this. He doesn't have time for that."

A boisterous laugh came from Ezra as he waved his wand to clean the back of the bar before closing. "She's got a point."

"Oy!" Augustus shouted as he lifted his glass to finish the remainder of his bourbon. Both Ezra and Pansy had a laugh at his expense and Hermione attempted to stifle the laugh that threatened to bubble up. "I don't need anyone reminding me of my age, I'm very much aware."

Raising her hand to lightly run her fingers through his hair, Hermione smiled at him. "Don't listen to them. I like it."

Rolling her eyes and walking toward the door, Pansy called over her shoulder before stepping out. "The flat better smell like breakfast when I get back tomorrow and not sex and candy."

Hermione stood and shook her head in amused annoyance. "I don't know why she feels the need for such antics."

He slipped an arm around her waist and gently pulled her to his chest. "I rather like that she gave us the option of your place or mine. Which do you prefer?"

Smiling, she rested both her hands on his forearms encouraging his arms to stay wrapped around her. "Well, you did promise to teach me that brilliant piece of magic. And I refuse to cook that witch another breakfast."

"My place it is then."

Ten minutes later, Augustus found himself at the door of his private country cottage entangled in the arms of Hermione Granger convincing himself it wasn't a dream. The moment his lips met hers, she wasted no time threading her fingers through his hair and melting into his touch. His hands gripped her waist and brought her body as close to him as possible. Her short dress inched up higher with every sensual movement. Her lips traveled down his jaw to his neck and Augustus bit back a moan as her teeth nipped a sensitive spot while he used the opportunity to lock the door behind them and set the wards.

When they were safely in, Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately, the feel of her lips were so soft against his. She parted her lips and his tongue immediately invaded her mouth as she moaned into his kiss. She tasted like pink lemonade.

His hands traveled from her hips down to the pert swell of her arse. He grabbed and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he moved them down the short distance to his bedroom.

Lowering himself onto the bed as she straddled him, her hands moved up his chest to his shoulders and pushed off his jacket. His hands slid up her thighs to her hips The dress she wore had a low cut back and he reveled in the softness of her skin under his callused hands. Hermione hummed a delightful noise into their kiss and ground herself against him as she reached for the hem of his shirt to bring it over his head.

Augustus broke their kiss as he peeled off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Reaching for the shoulder of her dress, he inched it down over her arm and Hermione freed her other arm. He watched as she slid herself off him and stepped back. Flashing a coquettish smile, she turned to the side and slowly unzipped her dress and let it fall around her feet.

His mouth went dry and if he didn't think he could get more excited he had been mistaken. The sight of her in just her red lace knickers and high heeled shoes was enough to send him into a lust filled haze. Reaching out to bring her closer, she shook her head and dropped to her knees. With a devilish smirk she worked to loosen his pants and helped him remove them, freeing his erection. Hermione bit her lower lip as she took his hard flesh in her hand and brought it to her mouth. She gazed up at him as she swiped her tongue over the tip and licked the precum. She hummed with satisfaction at the taste.

She rose to her full height, pushed him back down onto the bed and playfully trailing nips and kisses down his chest and abs to his hardened length. She bent over him just the right way for him to look down and see her eyes gleaming seductively and her arse on perfect display.

Her red lace knickers begged to be ripped off and that sweet little arse fucked.

When her lips stretched around his thickness he couldn't help but moan in pleasure. She slowly took him all the way down and meticulously sucked just the right way before coming back up. She almost worshipped him as she twirled her tongue around and back down again. Augustus was beside himself as he grabbed the sheets for something to hold on to then finally gave in to his masculine urges and entangled his hands in her curls.

He desperately wanted to move those sexy little knickers aside and feel her warmth. He wanted to feel her juices down his hand. He wanted to hear her cry his name in complete pleasure.

She released his length with a pop and used her hand to stroke him while she lowered her head. When she licked and gently sucked on his testicles, he almost lost control.

"Bloody fucking hell, witch, get up here! I won't be able to last much longer with you doing that. If being inside of you feels as wonderful as that mouth and tongue of yours, I may never let you go."

She smiled tenderly as he gently pulled her over him again and crashed his lips on hers. He went crazy at the feel of her breasts on his chest. Her skin was so soft. Her body curved in all the right places and he couldn't stop his hands from touching every inch of her. He lightly caressed a particular spot down her side that made her giggle.

"That tickles."

Augustus growled and flipped her over on the bed. She squealed in pleasure as his skin made contact with her once more. Hovering over her Augustus, ran his finger down her neck, over the swell of her breast, and circled around her hardened nipple. She brought his hand up to her lips and sucked his fingers one by one, swirling her tongue around each digit, and then placed it back on her breast. His head lowered and he watched her close her eyes as he nibbled and sucked her nipple. Then he switched to pay attention to the other breast.

"Oh yes, just like that."

She threw her head back and arched into him. He couldn't wait any longer, the anticipation was driving him mad with lust. His hand slid under her knickers and his fingers swiped over her wet folds. He rested his forehead against hers as she grinded herself against his hand.

"Gods, witch, you're so wet for me."

His fingers circled around her clit and then moved to her entrance teasingly tracing circles around it but not entering. Her hands came up to his face to keep him close to her. He could feel her breath on his lips as she writhed beneath him. His finger slid inside her and she hissed and rocked her hips in rhythm with his hand. He added a second, then a third finger and her hands moved from his face to grip his broad shoulders.

"Hmm, keep touching me like that and I won't last much longer."

"Then I should really stop."

Her eyes shot open and she whimpered at the loss of his fingers inside of her. Smirking, he wrapped his muscled arms around her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He removed her knickers and shoes and kneeled down, spreading her legs wide. He didn't waste a moment before his lips were around her clit, sucking and nibbling with his teeth. She tasted sweet as his tongue laved over her womanhood, swirling around her clit and nuzzling her as she ground herself against his face.

"Oh bloody hell, Augustus. Fuck me! Don't stop!"

He slid one hand up and laced their fingers together. Looking up, he saw she was using her free hand to play with her breast. She rocked her hips to bring his tongue deeper. He felt her tensing as she squeezed his hand tighter and fisted the sheets with her other. She arched her body beautifully into him and he lapped up her juices through her orgasm.

He only stopped when he felt her relax. Moving over her, he pushed a stray curl out of her face and kissed her gently and then rested his forehead against hers once more.

"Good Godric, Augustus, If those are the kind of orgasms you give me, I may never leave your bed."

"We're not done yet, beautiful."

Hermione instinctively spread her legs for him as he hovered over her. Her eyes locked with his as she reached down to line him up at her entrance. Never breaking eye contact, Augustus slowly slid into her and watched as her lips parted slightly. She sucked in a breath at the feel of him. She was so soft and warm and hugged him so tightly. He moaned with her as she rocked her hips under him. With that encouragement, he slid out and back in again.

The sounds he elicited from her sent a surge of masculine pride shooting down his spine. Her hands gripped him tightly and he gently held her close to him as they found a rhythm. He picked up the pace as she arched her body beneath him and moaned her ecstasy in his ear. Thrusting his hips, she met each thrust with her own and held him close to her. Tangling her hands in his hair, she rocked her body relentlessly against his and moaned his name. He was so close, so close but he wanted desperately for her to fall over the edge with him. Reaching down between them, he circled her clit with his thumb and gave it a little pinch.

That was all she needed. He felt her muscles clench around him and he couldn't hold back any longer. He felt the tension about to erupt as he hugged her close and released himself inside of her.

Panting and holding each other tight, he held her close to him until their breathing evened out.

He rolled off her and brought her close to him. Her fingers trailed over his tattoos; his marks from Azkaban, from his past. And then she did something no witch had ever done. She leaned up to pepper them with soft kisses.

He wrapped both arms around her and nuzzled her neck, bringing his lips to her ear. He kissed her neck and murmured in her ear, "Hermione Granger, in my seat and now my bed? Surely this must be a dream?"

She looked up and smiled deviously, "Surely, this is all a dream? Well, who's to say it isn't?"


End file.
